Forever And Always
by ic.laxieve
Summary: FranceXReader! This is a songfic by the way. What harm can happen when you get yourself to a whirlwind romance? A fatal harm to your heart that is...


**Forever And Always (France one-shot)**

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_We got on something_

_Out on to the night_

_You look me in the eye and told me you love me_

You were walking down on one of the streets of France. You were just a tourist who came from [Country Name]. As you passed by a corner, since you weren't focus on where you were walking, you collided into someone. But the force wasn't much to send you and the other person to the ground. So you just bowed your head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" you embarrassingly said.

"Ohohohon~ It's okay, ma belle~" said a rather playful voice.

You looked up and saw the most gorgeous blonde man you've ever seen. You didn't even realize that you were staring at his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Are you alright, mon cheri?" he asked as he placed a hand on your cheek.

That seemed to shook you out of your trance.

He then smiled, and oh how that nearly melted you, "Are you alone?" You nodded at him. "You shouldn't be walking here all by yourself, mon petite! It's almost dark! I know," his smile turned into something that was between a seductive one and a mischievous one, "I'll accompany you."

And you let him. You talked as you walked and it seemed that you were falling for him, hard. His arm was even around your waist as you walked while you leaned your head to him. He kept whispering 'things' to you and you kept on giggling. Until when you both arrived in front of your hotel room. You invited him in. And as you sipped wine and ate dinner, both of you kept staring at each other to the point that you both couldn't help it any longer that you trapped yourselves in a passionate kiss. A whirlwind romance, that you gave yourself to him then and there, both saying how you loved each other.

_Were you just kidding?_

'_Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened? Please, tell me_

'_Cause one second it was perfect _

_Now you're halfway out the door_

You both kept meeting each other after that night. And what happened on the night was repeated with your every meeting. But a few days after your last date with him, he seemed to be more and more 'busy' that he wasn't able to meet you often. And then, you decided to seek for him since calling him with your phone is useless (he wouldn't pick up).

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

And then there upon a fancy restaurant where you usually ate, you saw him with his usual wavy golden hair. But he wasn't alone. He was with a brunette girl whose hair was in two pigtails, clinging to his arm as he led her out of the restaurant!

_Oh, Oh It rains in your bedroom_

_And everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there_

_When you said_

'_Forever and always'_

But instead of confronting him, you ran away, not really knowing to where you wanted to go. Until you grew tired and found yourself in an empty park as dark clouds rolled in. You saw no one around that you just collapsed to your knees and cried your heart out. And as if on cue, heavy raindrops started falling from the sky. You screamed out in pain as you shed more tears. You loved him. You were sure that you loved him. And he loved you. But why? Why was he seeing another girl? What was worse, he was using lame excuses to you! You cried and cried until you felt the cold wind blew and your body seemed to grow hot. You felt your strength was fading, your vision was blurring. You blacked out.

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way too honest?_

_Which makes you run and hide_

_Like a scared little boy_

_I look into your eyes_

_Thought you knew for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

Your eyes fluttered open.

"Mon amour! You're awake!"

And your [E/C] orbs were met with blue ones. You then suddenly bolted up.

"Mon cheri, you have a fever! Don't move too much!" he 'worriedly' tried to lay you down again.

You suddenly shoved his hands away, remembering what you had seen a while ago. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Eh?"

"I saw you this morning! You're with another girl! Is that why you won't see me anymore? Is that why you won't pick up my calls? Do you love her? Do you not love me anymore?!" you bursted.

"E-Eh?" his face seemed like a fish caught in a net, "Mon amour, what are you saying? I didn't think that you're fever is really that bad but now I think it's a really bad fever. You should rest now, mon cheri~" he tried to coax me with that hypnotizing voice of his.

"NO! This is certainly not because of the fever, Francis!" venom laced through your voice as you said his name. "I saw you! And I saw the girl and how she clinged to you!"

"Mon cheri, you really should rest," he stood up from the bedside stool and walked to the door, "I'm going to call the doctor. Just rest there, mon amour, okay?" and he left with an obvious speed.

You just sighed as tears fell.

_So here's to everything_

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's the silence_

_That cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

The doctor came and left, saying that you just really needed to rest to get the fever down. But you didn't listen and you decided to go outside. Too bad for you that the season for France to become cold had came and you didn't wear anything to protect you from the cold as you went outside. You decided to just dawn your thoughts as you walk. You wouldn't pass by that fancy restaurant again so you took abother street, not really caring where you were going. Francis, after practically running out of your hotel room, had never visited or called. You didn't really expect him to. Then when you passed by a flower shop, you saw him. And the girl. Again.

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

He was holding out a rose to her as he smiled at her. But something was off with the girl. She was smiling, yes, but it was a sad smile. 'Probably because he is over with her and has found a new girl,' you thought painfully. The cold wind blew to your face as your eyes let your tears flow. Then his eyes coincidentally gazed at your direction and widened when he saw you. You, just like before, just ran away. You couldn't face him. You would never face him with tears. You ran, ignoring his calls. Yes, he was calling your name, but you would never listen to him. You would never let him coax you to his traps again. Never. Again.

_Oh, Oh It rains in your bedroom_

_And everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there_

_When you said_

'_Forever and always'_

You kept running and running but since you still had a fever, and you felt that it had gone worse, your strength easily faded. Everytime you breath, puffs of air would come out of your mouth. But you kept on running. You took a sharp turn to a corner, then to another. You were also well aware of the setting sun. But it didn't bother you. All you wanted was to get away. To get away from him.

Suddenly, when you felt your body growing weak and somewhat numb, you skidded to a stop by a post. Your legs were barely able to keep you standing that you leaned on to the post for support. You could now feel the chilly wind against your skin. But nevertheless, you didn't mind it though it was freezing to a person who had a fever. You just cried your heart out just like the way you cired at the park. The a hand rested itself on your shoulder and you yelped as you turned around to 'him.'

"[Name]," he panted. "Please, let me explain!"

'_I didn't mean it, baby'_

_I don't think so!_

"Let," inhale, "me go!" exhale. Your breathing now was ragged from the cold.

"[Name]! Please!" you now noticed that it was the first time he called you by your name instead of using his petnames. "I-I was not seeing her! At least not willingly!"

"L-like hell!" You were now panting while had regained his breathing.

_Oh back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_You back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

"I was forced by my boss to date her! I swear I never really like her!"

You couldn't answer him now. You were struggling to regain your normal breathing. But he couldn't seem to notice it since you could now see tears were forming in his eyes.

_Oh, Oh It rains in your bedroom_

_And everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there_

_When you said_

'_Forever and always'_

"I love you, [Name]," he breathed, "I love you and you only."

"T-that's a lie," you managed to say.

"It's not! I promise you that it's not!"

You wanted to ask why he was not picking up your phone. You wanted to ask why he wouldn't see you after you confronted him last time. You wanted to ask why was he with the girl a while ago. But you were now starting to lose your consciousness.

"[Name]! [Name], are you alright?" he then caught you as you collapsed. He felt how high you temperature is. "You still have a fever? Why didn't you just rest? Are you planning to kill yourself? Are you planning to kill me in loneliness and guilt when that happens?"

"Just in case," you breathed, fighting to not lose consciouness yet, "I-I won't make it. I want to tell you—that—I love you, Francis." And you fell into a deep slumber.

_Ooh... I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_Oh, Oh It rains in your bedroom_

_And everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there_

_When you said_

'_Forever and always'_

You slowly opened your eyes. 'What happened?' Then you remembered. You sat up immediately and looked around, hpoing to find Francis but he was nowhere. You look down and saw that you were wearing the same clothes when you met him. 'Was it all a dream?' You slowly got out of 'your' bed and—wait a sec! Your bed? No it was not the same bed of the hotel you were staying at! The room, too was different.

Creak...

Your eyes darted towards the opening door and widened when you saw Francis walked in.

"[Name]!" he ran towards you and pulled you into a warm embrace, "Mon Deu, you're awake! You made me so worried! You were out for three days! I thought I am going to lose you!"

"Francis?"

He pulled away and looked deeply into your eyes. "Yes, mon amour?"

"Where am I? And if this isn't a dream, why am I wearing the same clothes I was wearing when I met you?"

"Ohohohohon~ I put them on you because I want to remind you of the day we met once you wake up~ And you are at my house and in my room!"

"What?!" your face flushed pink. 'He put these on me himself?!'

"What? I've seen everything already so why should you be so embarrassed?" his voice turned seductive.

You looked up at him with a fake annoyed face, "Don't think for one second that I will forget what you did. Going out with other girl without my knowledge, huh?"

His eyes grew sad, "I'm so sorry, [Name]. My boss just forced me to do it for the sake of alliance with the others. I promise I won't do it again without your consent."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

And we kissed. Just that and from the whirlwind romance of ours turned into a lasting romance.

'_I didn't mean it baby'_

_You said 'forever and always'_

~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: I don't own the song or France. The song belongs to Taylor Swift. France belongs to the creator of Hetalia! I really don't call this a songfic since I really didn't base the plot on the song. I just included the lyrics since this song inspired me to write this one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think. This just came up to me randomly at 3 AM! So please let me know if it sucks or not. Tehee~)


End file.
